


Your Song

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict tries to express his feelings for Beatrice in a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



[Your Song](http://vimeo.com/27126173) from [Diana Williams](http://vimeo.com/user7957832) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: watchme

Download from [ my vid site](http://video.inkquill.com/download.htm)


End file.
